Night Flower
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: Mel lives a life that anyone would want, a goddess with everything at her fingertips. She knows she should be satisfied with the life she has, but there is a hunger inside for more. All she has ever craved was freedom, but when she makes the decision to step outside of her only perfection she's dragged into a conflict of godly proportions, both over Aia and in her own heart. {AU}
1. Prologue

Hello all!

So because I am incapable of not having so many projects on the go that it's impossible to see an end coming any time soon, I decided to start a new multi-chap fanfic! LOL I hope to keep this one much shorter then the other fanfics I have on the go for Aveyond.

Now for the serious authors note part.

So something I have absolutely loved since I was a child was Greek mythology. I just loved the fantastical tales, and one of my favourites has always been the tale of Hades and Persephone. I was never particularly enamoured with the original telling of the tale, but I loved how many different versions and spinoffs a person could create and how many different worlds and translations of the characters came from one single story.

I've wanted to do my own version of the Hades and Persephone myth for a very long time, but with the amount of versions already out there I held off until I could find a more original idea for the remake. Then, last week, I came up with an idea.

I was thinking about how interesting it would be to see some of the iconic Greek myths, retold in an Aveyond style. At first it was just an idea to add to the "gotta write this one day" list, but this week I've been kind of stuck at home and it's given my already overworked muse a chance to follow random creativity paths. Thus, this was born.

I have decided to recreate the Hades and Persephone myth in this story, I'm bringing the original tale back to the very basics before building off of this in the Aveyond way. I'm so excited to share the first steps of this project with you, and I'm really looking forward to hearing what people think.

Once this story works out I hope to recreate a couple of other myths with other characters as the main ones, but at this point that's just a hopeful wish:)

Because I'm completely recreating the Aveyond universe this prologue won't be jumping right away into the regular story. I do need to lay a bit of groundwork for you all as the story progresses so the prologue will read just a bit different from my usual work. For that reason I'm posting the first chapter at the same time so that you can get into the story right away.

I'll stop rambling now and just let you read though. I truly hope that you all enjoy this story, and that it does the myth justice.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Before the existence of Aia many believed there to be nothing, but it was not so. There was light, and there was darkness, and lending balance between was the great goddess. The light and the dark were living entities, masses with consciousness and thought, but even they could not match the goddess in intelligence nor could they fulfill her need for conversation and companionship.

The great goddess decided that she wished to create life and beauty, something vibrant to make her happy through the long days. So she gathered the dust of a thousand dying stars and with magic formed a world of her own. It was a world of brown earth and sea, a blank canvas for the goddess to paint her magic across. With every spoken word and swipe of magic greenery formed, trees and plants of all kinds forming acorss rolling hills and towering mountains.

Although her world now was alight with beauty the goddess was without anyone to share it with, and after looking upon her world she decided that she wished to bless others with the ability to live amongst beauty. So she began to create creatures. First were four legged beings she called animals, then scaled reptiles and feathered birds that worked along sea dwelling beings. Once that was done the goddess decided that her world was yet still too empty, and thus began to creation of the beings that could communicate and behave with the same kind of function and intelligence as the goddess herself. Humans, fairies, elves, vampires, dragons, darklings and orcs.

In that time, the goddess was content. She watched over her creation as they lived amongst one another and built themselves societies. It was her world, and she had called it Aia.

Then came the first death of her higher functioning beings, a human felled by a fall. As she watched one of her own a great pain pierced her heart, and for the first time in her existence the goddess cried. One great tear infused with her sadness and knowledge of death fell, dropping through the sky of Aia to land in an empty mountain area where it bled into the earth to create a destination for the drifting spirit. That was the first tear of the goddess, and it had created the underworld.

The next time the great goddess cried what fell was a tear of anger as she watched the first example of vicious and senseless cruelty among her creation. She had created two batches of elves at separate times, believing that despite their differences there would be a love between them anyway. Yet her latest group had proven her wrong, they lived for centuries yet they burned with jealousy against the first elves who had been blessed with near immortality. Seeing the cruelty and suffering of her creation angered and pained the goddess, making her wish for a place where they could live free. As the tear fell it landed on the camp for the outcast elves, sweeping them up and pulling away as it formed the next realm of innocence and happiness for the elves. This was the second tear of the goddess and it became known as The Vale.

When the goddess cried again, for once this tear came from happiness. The goddess who remained alone watching over Aia and the two other realms was gazing down upon her creation, when her attention was pulled by a gathering of women in white. She leaned down to hear their words letting out a gasp as she listened to them speak of their thankfulness to her creating them and how they wished to pay back the blessing. They knelt together, pledging themselves into the service of the goddess as priestesses to do her will of kindness over all of Aia. So overcome by the words of the priestesses the great goddess was moved, a tear of joy and gentle love falling to splash over the priestesses. They were gathered together as the tear formed a new realm, a place of serenity and peace. This was the third tear of the goddess and it became a place known as Aveyond.

The final time the goddess cried overtop of Aia was as she woke from a long sleep. Drifting in a dream of companionship with like kind, immortal and all powered beings so much like herself she was happy and satisfied, yet as she woke she found herself once again alone. The emotions of the Dream combined with her loneliness formed two tears of dreams, the first falling and splashing against a peaceful and secluded mountain clearing. A realm of dreams, both good and the reality of fears. This time however a second tear was quick to follow the first and as it hit the ground next to the portal to this new realm something rose out of the tear rather then a new part of the great goddesses universe. A woman, with hair like fire and skin as soft as silk. The personification of dreams, immortal and all knowing to be tied forever to the new realm. These were the fourth and fifth tears of the goddess, and they respectively became known as Talia the dreamer who served as guardian of the place that became known simply as dreamland.

Yet even with this, the goddess was alone and tired as she was pulled on by her creation. Her eyes fell back to the first entities to exist alongside her, darkness and light. They were tired, simply existing for nothing and so they came to the great goddess to offer themselves up to anything she might need. At first the goddess knew not of what to do with her oldest friends and companions, until one day the dreamer spoke to her. She prophesied of deities formed of the two original forces and the goddesses own hands. Balancing forces of light and dark to embody the forces on Aia and govern the world eternally to be her company as well as take the responsibilities of Aia so that the goddess could be happy once again.

So that is exactly what the great goddess did.

Thirteen deities: six formed of the light, six formed of the darkness, and one formed of both to be the perfect balance between.

Thus, the creation of Aia was finally complete.


	2. Winter Solace

Hello all!

So in the prologue I laid some of the necessary groundwork to explain the huge change in the Aveyond world. As you saw I'm not completely taking Aia out of the story. I'm just focusing the story in another way:)

Here is the first main chapter for you all, it was quite fun to write for me as I started the basics of the plot off right away. One thing that I did find a pain to try and describe was the types of traditional clothing the characters wore, as fancy ancient greek styles are not the most simple or common designs XD I already have in the works some concept designs for the characters that I'll post on Deviant Art as I get them drawn and digitalized. I'll be sure to give heads up in the authors notes when they are ready to be posted so that you can take a look at them if any of you readers want:)

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter!

* * *

 **Winter Solace**

* * *

It was late morning in The Vale and the small village was bustling with elves going about their daily business. However, today was not a normal day. It was the first day of the winter solace, and even more importantly it was a birthday.

For two hundred years ago on that day the great goddess had blessed the god and goddess of the Vale by creating a new deity and giving the infant goddess to them to care for.

The elves of the Vale were excited to see their deities off to the solace celebration of the gods and goddesses...however, in the palace things were not so calm.

* * *

In an open room with delicate furnishings and lightly coloured paintings paced a young woman in a dressing gown, long black curls billowing out behind her as she moved.

"Why are you trying to dress me up like a doll to parade around for this! I care not of today being my two hundredth, I would bypass all existence of today if I could! Why did I have to come to you on the solace!"

A violet eyed woman shook her head in frustration and confusion, exchanging glances with her gentle husband.

"I don't understand what has gotten into you! Two hundred years is the milestone of a deities physical maturity! You are in every sense of the world a fully grown goddess, everything after this is just a number! You should be happy, and you have always loved your birthday falling on the solace before! Why is it different this time?!"

The dark haired goddess barked out a harsh laugh.

"Of course you wouldn't understand. My mother, Iya the goddess of music and my father Ean the god of life. Then there's me, I have no power! They expect this celebration to be a reveal of who I am at long last! But still I show no power, I am a goddess of nothing!"

"Oh sweetheart." Iya sighed, reaching out with a slender hand to cup her daughter's pale cheek with sadness in her violet eyes.

"Mel, you are not a goddess of nothing. You know that sometimes it can take a while to unlock your power. Look at Stella, it took till her hundredth and thirty fifth when she finally met Edward that she was exposed to the raw form of who she was and unlocked her power to become the full goddess of love. And Rhen, who was merely the goddess of compassion until her world needed protecting and she rose up to fight that she unlocked her full nature as the goddess of courage as well." Ean said gently, his gaze earnest.

"Yet both of them had come into who they were before one hundred and fifty!" Mel cried. "I have nothing! No matter what I try nothing seems to come!"

Iya and Ean exchanged pained looks before encircling their daughter in their arms, this conversation was one that had become increasingly more common over the years.

"We know, but I believe it'll happen soon. You just need to be personally exposed and invested into a representation of your power and it'll unlock that inside of you." Ean soothed.

Iya nodded, biting her lip slightly before taking the plunge and sharing her own thoughts.

"If you would perhaps start looking for a husb-"

Instantly Mel yanked out of her parents arms, dark blue eyes blazing with anger.

"I'm not the goddess of family mother, I hate children and I don't want to be tied down any further then I already am!"

Iya straightened, frustration clear in her features but before she could say a word in argument Ean stepped forward, placing a calming hand on his wives shoulder.

"Iya, Mel, please do not argue. This is a day to be celebrated, our friends are waiting for us. Please finish readying yourself my daughter and we will leave." He said, gently guiding his wife out of the room.

Once the door had closed softly behind them Mel sighed before moving over to her gown, taking down the flowing pale blue dress and sliding it on before putting on her gold belt and cuffs. Finally she was left staring at herself in the mirror, taking in the gentle and innocent looking goddess she had been made into. Shaking her head she turned away, putting on her golden sandals and slipping out of her room to join her parents.

"You look beautiful as always." Her mother encouraged, Mel giving a halfhearted nod as they hurried out of the palace and through the town to the forest.

They reached the elder oak quickly, her mother singing a portal open and the three of them stepping through into a courtyard of mist.

"Dreamland!" Mel exclaimed softly, eyes bright with excitement despite herself as she was able to be somewhere other then The Vale.

Soft clouds drifted over the vibrant purple landscape and her family began to cross the courtyard to the breathtaking palace before them. The doors opened magically for them as they neared the massive glass doors and Mel grinned, moving ahead of her parents to greet the various nymphs and Dream creatures that milled about the palace.

"Lady Iya! Lord Ean! Lady Mel!" One of the nymphs exclaimed in excitement, rushing over. "Almost all the other deities have arrived! There is only one more to come now! They're all waiting upstairs in the throne room."

"Thank you Cerci." Iya said with a warm smile, the three of the, continuing past and eagerly mounting the ornate and curving stairs.

"Mel!"

As they reached the floor above and excited exclamation echoed around the throne hall, for it really could not be called a room. Mel's face lit up as from the far side of the room a familiar lilac haired woman called her name, chocolate skin nearly glowing in the light as her closest friend rushed to meet her.

"Stella! How are you? I'm so glad that you were able to leave things at Aveyond to be here." Mel exclaimed as the goddess of love embraced her with a delighted laugh.

"I am well! You look so beautiful as usual, I have been excited for months to finally see you again! The winter solace and the summer solace are just too far apart." Stella said with a beaming smile as she hooked her arm through Mel's and tugged her towards the two thrones at the far side of the hall.

"Mel, happy birthday." A warm voice greeted and Mel smiled up at the queen of the deities, the goddess Rhen.

"Thank you lady Rhen." Mel said with a nod as Stella pulled her to the queen goddess who stood with her husband and their son.

"We are including your birthday in this solace celebrations Mel, two hundred is a great milestone." The king of the gods informed her, Dameon smiling kindly down at her.

"Yeah Mel, all the best for your birthday!" Their son teased, Mel sticking her tongue out at the young man she had grown up with.

Edward, the god of youth only laughed and reached over to wrap an arm around Stella's waist to pull his wife to his side.

"Thank you Eddy, it is appreciated." Mel snickering when Edward rolled his eyes at the hated nickname she had bestowed upon him when they were children.

Rhen and Dameon left their small group to greet her parents, Mel scanning the room in interest to see all who had been able to make it that solace. One couple had joined her parents with Rhen and Dameon, Lars the god of magic and sorcery with his wife Elini the goddess of war.

"Te'ijal and Galahad are here as well! They were just taking their things to the spare room for feast week." Edward informed Mel, reaching over to tug a cur which earned the young god a slap over the head from his friend.

"Don't be a brat, and yeah I figured. Who's missing then, Lydia? Did the witch finally take a year off?" Mel asked eagerly, Edward cringing at her words before staring right behind her.

"Well isn't that a nice greeting."

Mel's face darkened and she turned to face the very goddess she had spoken of. Lydia stood behind her smirking, hands braced on her bare waist as she shifted in her absurdly revealing dress.

"Lydia." Mel spat, glaring at the green haired female. "How unfortunate."

The goddess of lies let out a sultry laugh, waving away Mel's words.

"I thought the exact same. Tell me Mel, have you unlocked your power yet? All of us our wondering how long before you actually...belong." She punctuated her words with a wicked smirk and Mel gritted her teeth, fists clenching at her sides.

"Belong better then you do Lydia. At least I was given to light deities, you've never been anything but a dark deity, and an unwanted one at that." Mel snorted, glaring at the girl. "And here I was hoping that you were the late goddess to the party, if I was lucky not coming at all."

Just like that a switch was flipped, Lydia's shoulders straightening as she leaned in conspiratorially.

"Well you are most unfortunate in your luck then, but that is a separate issue. I have most interesting news to share, it seems that after almost seventy years of ignoring the solace celebrations due to a falling out he had with your parents and the king and Queen from before Edward and Stella were on the deity council, the god of death is finally coming to a solace celebration!"

"What?" Mel said, startled.

"Really?! He accepted the invitation!" Stella exclaimed.

"Mother and father sent him one over a month ago, requesting that everything could be put behind him so that all the deities could start coming together once again. One of his darkling servants was sent to accept the invite but they're not sure if he'll really show." Edward explained in hushed tones.

Mel looked between the discussing deities in interest. She knew of the mysterious earth deity, but had never met him herself. Her parents feared and mistrusted the god and had alway kept her away when he did come to the occasional solace. She didn't even really remember what he looked like since her parents would often usher her from the room with the other younger deities until he was gone.

"It matters not whether he comes, he's a terrible bore at parties anyway." Lydia sniffed. "The appetizers and Dream servants are bringing about on the other hand is much more interesting. Have you tasted the juice? It's made of the dreamberries that queen Rhen grows here in her garden?"

All of them perked up with interest just as a server began to approach. When he offered the platter to them Mel reached out to take a glass, sipping carefully.

"Drinking already Mel? What would your mother say?" A low female voice commented from behind her, the goddess jumping before turning to grin at the newcomer.

"She would be positively distressed that I didn't get her a glass of the juice I'm sure."

The goddess of fire and hunting raised a brow, amused by Mel's words before glancing back over her shoulder at her husband Galahad who was just coming up.

"Hello Galahad, you look as grumpy as always." Mel greeted the god of justice cheerfully, laughing slightly at his sigh.

"Mel, sarcasm really does not become you."

"It is an amusing pastime though." Mel shot back at the stoic god, earning a huff of amusement. "When did you two arrive?"

"Less then an hour before you three did. Happy Birthday by the way, you must be delighted to finally be old enough to move freely through Aia." Te'ijal said, blinking when Mel's lips tightened.

"No. As long as I have not yet unlocked my power I will not be allowed to move freely." She said bitterly before giving her head a brisk shake. "It does not matter. I'm glad that things at Dragthor were calm enough that you could come."

As conversation moved onto events on Aia Mel fell silent. She had nothing to add to this, in all her years she had never even been to Aia. Then at the corner of her consciousness Mel began to feel something approaching. Her brows furrowed and she looked up, eyes meeting Lars who smiled at her before turning his attention to the door. A quick glance at the other deities revealed that her parents, Edward's parents, as well as Edward and Stella didn't seem to pick up on the strange magic.

"What is that strange magic?"

The others in their group looked at her in confusion, Stella and Edward staring at her blankly while Te'ijal, Lydia and Galahad looked startled.

"You are able to sense that?"

Mel nodded, brows furrowed.

The two female dark deities and Galahad who fell in the neutral category all exchanged looks.

"It must be because she has not gained her power yet. She neutral until she unlocks her power." Galahad murmured before quieting as Lydia took it upon herself to explain.

"You are sensing the power of the death god himself. It seems that he has finally arrived."

The magic became stronger and soon even the light deities could feel it as they turned in anticipation, all eyes on the doorway as a tall and commanding figure in blood red and black strode through into the throne hall. Rhen and Dameon stepped forward towards the deity carefully with courteous and hesitantly hopeful expressions.

"Gyendal. You came."

"I said I would, I do not break my word."

Mel's eyes widened at the sound of the death gods voice, terrifyingly dark and silky. Te'ijal pulled away from their group, crossing the room to stand before the death deity who turned a piercing gaze onto the goddess of fire and allowed the smallest of smiles.

"Hello sister."

They did the customary greeting between family, air kisses before stepping back.

"Thank you for joining us Gyendal." Rhen said, she and Dameon approaching the death god to greet him.

"I appreciate the invite." Gyendal said formally, Mel watching in interest as he dipped his head respectfully to the king and Queen.

"He is one of only three deities that are older the king and queen and thus don't have to be subservient." Stella said, voice hushed. "Him, your father, and Te'ijal."

Mel nodded, remembering her earliest lessons as a child. The deities had a higharchy based on the elder deities that were made first. The very first to be created were the god of death, the god of life, the god of the sun, and the goddess of fire. Soon after followed the god of sorcery and magic and his now wife the goddess of war. She and Edward were the only deities to be raised as children, everyone else had come before them.

The other older deities greeted Gyendal from their various places around the room, other then her parents who simply watched him mistrustfully. Finally Rhen and Dameon stepped away to speak with Lars and Elini, Te'ijal and her brother strolling away.

"You look well brother, how fare things in the underworld?..."

Mel turned back to her friends and Lydia then, listening absently to their conversations as she thought about what she had seen.

So that was the infamous god of death.

* * *

The feast that followed soon after everyone had arrived was filled with chatter, Mel sitting with Stella and Edward as they sang and joked. Once the main feast was finished all the nymphs and Dream beings that were capable of intelligent thought gathered with the deities, everyone and celebrating the solace together with laughter and dancing to the music her mother made with her magic.

"I'm going to go get something to drink!" Mel called, breathless with laughter as she left Edward and Stella to weave through the crowd of dancing duos.

"Lady Mel! Many birthday wishes!" One of the nymphs called out, Mel turning to walk backwards as she thanked the nymph.

"Thank you Ishtar- AH!"

So focused on her conversation Mel foolishly payed less attention to her movements and her flow skirts and as luck would have it stepped down on the bottom of her dress, letting out a yelp as she started to fall backwards.

She knocked into a tall form but before she could fall any further a large hand caught hold of her own smaller one to halt her movement.

"Oh I'm so sorry I-"

Her words cut off abruptly as she looked up and rather then finding herself face to face with any of the other deities she knew Mel found herself looking straight up into the dark green eyes of the god of death.

"I don't believe we've met yet." He said in amusement before pulling her upright with a soft tug and twirling her out into the group of dancers, hand settling on her waist as they instinctively fell into a dance. "I am Gyendal."

"Uh, I'm Mel." She said, her voice belaying how startled she was.

The god smirked slightly as they danced, the others closest to them had slowed to gape at the sight of the death deity dancing.

"Oh I know."

His tone was pleasant but Mel glanced around edgily, noting that more people were noticing what was happening. Te'ijal's brows were nearly in her hairline and the usually stoic Galahad looked mildly startled as well, Lars who was standing with his wife starting to laugh and Mel just knew that he was laughing at her discomfort.

"Er, thank you for catching me...?" Mel said, unsure of what else to say.

He only chuckled in response, and Mel glanced away. She had no idea what to do in this situation, she hated dancing and almost never did it at solaces. She was just about to try and find another topic for this truly awkward dance when there was a sudden call.

"Mel!"

Her head shot up but before she could do a think she felt a hand grab her arm and yank her backwards away from the death deity who's expression quickly became icy.

"Ean."

Mel whipped to stare at her father only to find him and everyone nearby staring at her in shock, or rather staring at her waist. She looked down in puzzlement before letting out a startled cry at the sight of her dress. Right over where the god of death had been touching her waist there was a massive patch of black colour that had been expanding only a moment earlier on her dress, now that Gyendal was n longer in contact with her the blotch shrinking rapidly before vanishing altogether.

"What did you do to my daughter?!" Ean shouted, pushing Mel protectively behind him.

Gyendal's eyes were wide and startled and he shook his head.

"I did nothing, I do not know what that was. It was not my magic." He protested, sounding baffled.

"You lie." Ean accused lowly before turning and quickly herding Mel away.

"Father what-"

"I do not know." Ean said, cutting her off midword as they reached Iya who checked her dress fretfully before taking hold of Mel's hands tightly.

"Listen to me Mel, do not go anywhere near Gyendal again. He's dangerous, unpredictable and angry. He and your father do not get along, you need not deal with him."

Mel nodded wordlessly and her mother let out a relieved sigh, turning to talk to Ean. As her parents talked Mel stepped away and started back towards her parents, but not before risking a glance over her shoulder back at the god of death. She had anticipated a small glance but her steps faltered as her eyes locked onto his, Gyendal holding her gaze with intensity before blinking and dipping his head to her. Mel quickly whipped her had back around and strode over to her friends, unsettled.

"Hey Mel! We were just about to have an dancing contest, you will be our judge with Lydia!" Edward declared with a grin before pointing at Stella who shook her head with a giggle. "Prepare to lose sweetheart"

* * *

Mel sat in the back of the throne hall, watching everyone tiredly and irritably as the heat in the room zapped her energy. She just wanted to retreat off somewhere but her parents had been on high alert all day since the dancing incident.

"Mel, already tired of the celebrations for today?"

She looked up to see Lars leaning against the wall next to her. She shot him a strained smile, he was one of the only older deities that she felt perfectly at ease with. She had always appreciated his more laid back personality, even though it came with a large ego.

"Quite. I could do with some air." She sighed, glancing over at her parents who were chatting with their friends.

Lars followed her eyes before shooting her a sympathetic look. He was one of the few deities that understood her desire to get out from under her parents gaze at times. She knew they protected her out of love, but sometimes she would give anything for freedom.

"I'll create a double for you if you want to get out of the room and take a break." He offered quietly, Mel's eyes brightening.

"Truly?!"

He shot her a cocky grin.

"You doubt me? Go on, there's a large balcony at the end of the hallway right over there. I'll have everything handled here."

Mel let out a relieved sigh, shooting the god of magic a thankful look.

"I owe you."

Lars laughed and winked before sauntering towards his wife at the far end of the room who was talking with Te'ijal.

"I'll hold you to that."

Mel never waited a minute before rushing away and down the hall Lars had told her about. She ran soundlessly through the cavernous halls with the loose and decorative fabric that attached to her forearm cuffs billowed out behind her. Her expression was light and much more cheerful then ever before as she reached the entrance to the balcony and quietly stepped forward onto it.

That however, was where she halted. As in front of her leaning against the railing with his back to her was Gyendal, the loose blood red that attached to his black robes fluttering in the breeze. Her parents orders echoing in her mind, Mel hesitated. She knew she should be obeying, but curiosity and instinct held her in place as she stared at him for a moment.

"You know, I have yet to eat a goddess. There is more then enough room for us both on this balcony." Came the quiet statement, Gyendal never turning to face her as he spoke.

Mel snorted softly at his eating comment before carefully coming up to a comfortable distance away with a hesitant glance at the god.

"I didn't realize someone else would be out here."

He smirked slightly as he shifted to lean more comfortably against the railing.

"I can tell. Now, why would a young goddess like you abandon the party to stand alone on a balcony is my question."

Mel sighed, looking out over over dreamland.

"Not an appreciator of heat and noise I suppose. I can enjoy it for a small time before I need peace."

"You pick an interesting way to get it young goddess, talking with the god your father and mother are against." He raised a brow mockingly as he continued. "Tell me, what would your parents do if they found us alone out here speaking together?"

Mel's eyes narrowed at the patronizing way he spoke, her proud too roused for her to notice the curiosity hidden in his eyes nor the way his actions were meant to test her.

"It matters not what they would think, I do not need to live my every whim this week according to what they say, I grew past that years ago."

His eyes flashed triumphantly when he caught her slipped in statement of 'this week'

"Oh is that so... The caged bird, finally let outside of your gilded cage for a few days?" Gyendal purred, prowling towards her before halting a mere foot away.

The god towered above her, green eyes glittering and Mel instinctively flinched back. He smirked as if he was amused by her nervousness around him.

"What's it to you?" Mel snapped, crossing her arms defensively.

Amusement played across his lips at her reaction before he spoke.

"I just find it most entertaining. An adult still trapped in a wonderland of shallow happiness and held back from any chance of life and growth like a raven with clipped wings. I walk among these gods and goddesses and other then that wretched lies goddess and my sister they all exude that peace and innocence of the gods and goddesses of light. But you..." He paused then, chuckling and reaching out to hook one finger around a single lock of her midnight curls and lift it up. "There is a darkness in you and I wonder how long it'll be before you can't handle living up to the shallow expectations of the others."

Mel was frozen, staring wide eyed at the Death god before her as he brushed a thumb over the curl in his fingers before releasing her hair. In that space of silence there was the distant call of her name, Stella's voice echoing through the grand halls to the darkened balcony where Mel stood. Her heart stopped as she realized that somehow Stella knew that she had come here, and there was always the chance it hadn't been because of Lars pointing her in the right direction.

"I do believe that is my cue to leave, but this will not be the last time we see each other I'm sure."

"Are you jesting? My mother would have my head if I saw you again, and why on earth would I want too!" Mel hissed, glancing back worriedly towards the hall leading out to the balcony.

If Stella saw who she was talking to her well meaning friend would undoubtedly tell her parents and then Mel would lose what little freedom she had left, and knowing that had Mel turning to rush away. However before she could take a step, a hand grabbed onto hers, halting her movement. Mel let out a strangled yelp and whirled back to face him, watching in near disbelief as the God of death raised her hand to his lips and brushed a lingering kiss across her knuckles.

"Until next solace." He murmured before releasing her hand and stepping back to melt into the shadows and vanish altogether.

"Mel! There you are! Didn't you hear me calling?"

The black haired goddess whirled to face her friend, heart thumping in her chest a she gave a distracted nod.

"Sorry I was just-...focused."

Stella eyed her in concern and Mel forced a smile before hooking her arm through her best friends and starting down the hall.

"Is something the matter? You're acting strange." Stella prompted gently.

Mel shook her head with a light laugh.

"Not at all. I just needed some air and a break from the party. I'm more then ready to jump back now!"

Stella gave a slow nod, as if not entirely convinced but willing to drop it nonetheless. She engaged in light chatter as they headed back towards the main throne hall, laughing at all the right times.

Yet even with that, she just couldn't shake that rush of adrenaline. Perhaps her parents had been right, she should just steer clear of the death deity.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


End file.
